This invention relates generally to fan support systems and, more particularly, to a fan decoupler system for fan imbalances on a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. A shaft extends axially through the turbine section and rotates a rotor. The rotor includes multiple stages of disks. Each disk carries circumferentially spaced apart blades that extend radially across a gas flow path. Rotor support structure typically includes a support cone extending from a bearing often referred to as the number one bearing.
During a large birdstrike, fan bladeout, or other large fan imbalance event, structural loads carried throughout the engine carcass, flanges, engine frame, and mounts, can be quite large. Typically, these loads are compensated for by stiffening the system and providing a fan critical speed significantly above the operating speeds of the engine. As a result, the structural loads are reduced, and the entire structure is fabricated to account for the reduced loads. Such compensation for a potential fan imbalance event, however, results in a structure which may be heavier than desired.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a support structure system that adequately handles a large fan imbalance event, without adding significant weight to the gas turbine engine. Additionally, it would be desirable for the support structure system to be cost effective.